Just Be
by deadtodd
Summary: He didn't mind putting life on hold. Hints of Chocolate Boy/Timberly


**Grimmy:**_ First off, let me start off by saying that I'm glad that this is my first actual Gerald and Phoebe fic. While the pairing isn't in my top five, for reasons I will soon explain, I still enjoy reading about it. But it just seems that everyone writes this pairing as the perfect couple that can thrive on love alone. And well, call me a wet blanket, but I think relationships with a few arguments here or there are the best. It's the obstacles that make you stronger and the fact that you go through them together... Well, I think my point is obvious. People write this pairing as too perfect and I simply love some drama :)_

_Anywho, more notes about this oneshot at the end of the chapter when you'll actually understand them. I don't own Hey Arnold!_

It wasn't exactly the worse thing in the world to happen.

And while he wasn't exactly religious he could see that maybe this little bump along the road of life could actually be seen as a blessing. It was bringing them closer, emotionally, in his opinion, even if it came with a bit of conflict and sacrifice, more so on her behalf than his own. But he was actually, sorta, glad that this was happening, and to them of all people. He smiled at the Asian-American young woman swaying in the swing next to him.

She was glancing down at the dark, matted earth that the tips of her toes brushed against whenever she arched her feet down. He could tell from the deep frown on her face that she was thinking about their future. She'd never been a fan of unpredicted events and this was about as unpredictable as it got. At least, that was what she'd told him in their last argument.

Still smiling, he looked off in the distance at the sight of his younger sister, Timberly, trying to push the boy he'd once known as Chocolate Boy. He'd long ago gave up his insatiable hunger for the sticky, sweet confection and currently went by his real name. Andrew. Gerald had to resist the urge run over and punch the boy in the face when he hopped off the swing, only to land hard on his knees, and make his baby sister cry out in terror. It was bad enough now that he'd been recently made aware of the girl's crush on him.

He looked back at the girl next to him. At only three years older than his freshman sister he was still feeling rather young, despite the large bucket of responsibility that was about to be dumped on his shoulders. It seemed almost surreal that he would be graduating high school in a few short months.

"I'm still banking on a boy," he muttered, a small smile pulling his lips back up into his previously worn friendly smile.

He had to resist the urge to break his laid back attitude and grin toothily at his girlfriend, a name that he used when teasing the seemingly timid girl. Her dark grey eyes were wide yet intense as they focused solely on him and he had to shift in his swing to keep from leaning down and kissing her like he so desperately wanted to. At this point he was still unsure if she'd reject him like she'd been doing. Her cheeks took on a light pink tinge as she parted her soft, he knew from experience, peach lips to speak.

"Her gender has already been confirmed Gerald. She will be female."

Her voice alone made him feel as if he were floating away on a cloud and he swayed in his swing, sideways instead of forward, so he could get a whiff of her overall scent. "I know. But I don't think I could tolerate being the daddy of what I'm sure will be a beautiful baby girl." The words had flown from his lips before he could stop them and to make up for his blunt confession he flashed her a goofy grin that she once told him made her melt.

When she looked away with a slightly darker blush he knew it had worked. "Because she'll grow up and have a life of her own?" the girl swinging next to him asked. He noticed that she was staring at his little sister who was chasing 'Chocolate Boy' down. He smirked when she tackled him, not too unlike a football player would, and began to shake him wildly.

"You know me too well Phoebe," he muttered, watching as a panicked expression passed the dark haired boy's features. A growl passed his lips when he pulled his sister's curly hair out of it's neat pigtail and placed a not so innocent kiss on her cheek. Stunned, she fell back off the slightly taller boy and watched, flabbergasted, as he ran off. Gerald tilted his head and looked back at Phoebe. "Trust me, it's worse than watching Evil Dead II." He scowled and shuddered at the memory.

Not too long ago he'd been forced to watch the, in his own opinion, bad attempt at a combination of horror and comedy because Arnold said he just had to. He was more than upset to find out that it was an excuse for him to get closer to Helga G. Pataki without her being aware of his little crush. Of course, she found out anyways but he'd never forget that movie and just how much he disliked it.

Giggling slightly, Phoebe responded, "Oh, don't be such a baby about it." He actually had to arch an eyebrow in amusement at her response. And he had to admit, this bolder side of herself was something he enjoyed.

Sucking in a breath and brushing off his fear he swung as close as he could to her, using his long legs to hold himself in place as he reached down to press his palm against her rounding tummy. "I... It's really reassuring you know. Gives me hope for the future."

And the smile she flashed him soon after his statement was beyond magnificent. He was falling in love all over again.

"That's too sweet."

"You're too sweet," he muttered on impulse. And while he didn't regret saying that, especially since he really meant it but he did feel bad. While his intentions were far from this outcome, he could tell from the slight downward tilt of her lips that his comment had made her slightly uncomfortable. But after so many years, after so much history, it was practically second instinct. He muttered an apology.

A tiny smile appeared on her face as she stood to her feet. "It's okay Gerald. I understand." She yawned and stretched her arms high above her head. "It's getting late, I think it's time I take my leave," she muttered and he felt confused, wondering just why she sounded so sad.

"I'll be more than happy to walk-"

"No, no. I... I don't think that's a good idea with my father on the look out and everything," she said softly, nudging the soft dirt on the ground with her feet.

And before he knew it she'd leaned down and pecked him lightly on the lips. It took him a full five minutes to realize that she'd wished him a good night and to realize that she was already gone. With a scowl he rose to his feet, ready to yank his sister's hand away from the pale one it was currently curled around.

**Grimmy:**_ I think I should start by saying I loved Evil Dead II. It was, in my opinion, hilarious. I've been waiting to use that somewhere in a fic and I finally got my chance. On to the Gerald and Phoebe conflict._

_I'll bet a few of you are wondering just what the hell is going on here. I originally planned to write a fic about these two, a loooong oneshot for once showing Phoebe's father's dislike for Gerald, for racial reasons. Not calling him a racist, just exploring racial preference. I suppose this is a spin off of the unpublished fic. In which they've broken up, Phoebe's logically assessed the situation, and Gerald is love sick and trying to give her the little bit of space that she needs. Of course, while all of this is going on he also has to worry about just how well Phoebe can hide their little secret, BABIES, that was the result of one of those more heated moments of their lives together. And not to mention she was defying her father. Lots of trouble for them. But not only that, he has to worry about the fact that his baby sister is no longer a baby, but a young lady who is definitely ready to be rid of the influence of her siblings so she can actually have a love life on her own._

_I know, pregnant stories are soooo overdone but I think that I actually like this idea and if I ever get some spare time I'd love to do a prequel and a sequel to this fic. :) _

_So of course the only thing I ask of you are reviews. _


End file.
